villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Freesia Yagyu
Freesia Yagyu (in Japanese: 柳生フリーシャ Yagyū Furīsha) is the main character of Jubei-chan 2: Counter Attack of Siberia Yagyuu and served as the main antagonist and Jiyu rival of the series. Though the second series is mainly about the Siberian Yagyu(Previously known as "Kita Yagyu") who wanted to seek a revenge on Jiyu who is the future successor of Jubei Yagyu, Freesia role at the series is more threatening, intimidating and dangerous to Jiyu as she is very highly manipulative and obsessed to take her lovely eyepatch with any means. Freesia is only daughter of Jubei Yagyu and Trusia. History When Jubei have a mission from his father to bring back Kita Retsusai and his follower who run away to the north, He meet a Siberian/Russian woman named Trusia, which later become his wife and have a only daughter named Freesia and decide to stay at the north with his new family. As the daughter of the most famous samurai in Japan, Freesia already inherited his swordsmanship skills when she still toddler. When Freesia amazed with her father skills at his training session, Freesia wanted to him to train her too. But he refuse and tell to her that Freesia must alive away from the swords.He also admit that to make himself away from the swords is very difficult and he doubt if he can do that. When Jubei is farming in somewhere, a young Freesia come to him and shown her swordsmanship skill by pretend to be a swordsman with a twigs. Jubei, who amazed with his daughter skills, stopping her and hug her and saying that he very proud with her skills. When Jubei found Kita Retsusai and have a battle at the north, she and her mother witness them and Freesia, who see their clashes and Kita start causing the ice is damage, decide to run to him and Trusia try to stop her. However, the ice around them start damage and Trusia drowned to death when she notice the ice is damage. Freesia separated from Jubei, and she begin drown along with Kita Retsusai, and freeze into iceberg roughly 300 years. In modern era, the iceberg where she is freezes start melting and young Freesia is awake. The ice chunk is bring her to Hokkaido at she landed at somewhere in there. When she wondering alone at forest, the wild animal start to scares her and she bravely defeat them by hit it with a twig, declare herself as the second "Jubei Yagyu". Amazed with her bravery, the animals apologize at her and bring her to their friends, where she finally being raised by them with happiness. Freesia asked to Mr Squirrel to find her father, and many years later at her birthday, she later learn that Jubei and Trusia already died 300 years ago. Mr Squirrel also tell to her that her father inherited his power to the lovely eyepatch, but now the eyepatch is fell to under a stranger named Jiyu Nanohana. At night, Mr Bear ask her what she is doing. Freesia tell to him that she wondering about Jiyu Nanohana, and thinking that she already stole the lovely eyepatch which is should to be own to herself and she wanted to take it back. Mr Bear offer her for help, but Freesia thanks to him and said that she need to do by herself. Next day, Freesia seen craft her own eyepatch, and the other animals see her. She tell to them that she made it for herself as temporary replacement of the lovely eyepatch. After finish it, she call her father spirit to borrow his power to her, begin transform into the adult swordswoman version of herself. Freesia testing her new power by imitate one of her fathers moves, and don her mask, ready to find Jiyu in order to get the lovely eyepatch with any means. Personality Freesia known is a sweet,charming, bubbly and cheerful girl. Just like Jiyu, she is very beautiful which can grab attention many boys, especially to Shirou Ryujouji and Bantarou Sanbonmatsu. However, behind her cheerfulness, Freesia is very intimidating, vengeful, wrathful, and extremely envious, especially toward Jiyu due the lovely eye patch was not inherited to her. She claim that she will stop to antagonizing Jiyu if she gets that eye patch and make sure that everyone knows that she is the the true, Jubei Yagyu II. Althought she hate Jiyu, Freesia doesn't want to kill her. Freesia prefer to make Jiyu suffer and wanted Jiyu to know about her suffering. Freesia know Jiyu kindness is genuine and know that Jiyu acknowledge her more as friend and always concern about her safety. Even she let Jiyu to hug her for several times, which is very difficult to Freesia to forgot it. Freesia also highly very manipulative. For example when she manipulated Sai Nanohana, Jiyu's father, she told how she dislike a parent who spoiled their children very much, and she lying to him about Jiyu who claim that Sai is not her father, causing Sai slap his own daughter and making Jiyu feel under extreme confusion, believing Sai is not her father anymore. After succeed defeat Jiyu and make her suffer (for temporary), Freesia has no found satisfaction for her action and wanted to get a revenge toward the Siberian Yagyuu who she believe responsible for killing her father. When Jiyu as Jubei Yagyuu II offer her to rematch and realized unable to defeat her, Freesia become depressed and anger, plea to her father spirit to granted her more power for defeat Jiyu. After Jiyu and the real Jubei Yagyu spirit talk to her about the truth, she later realized that her father doesn't want her to "live with a sword" and also realized that her spade eye patch also one of something the real things just like Jiyu lovely eye patch. In short, both of Jiyu and herself are the true Jubei Yagyu successor and none of them are "the fakes".After that, Freesia begin understand her father and Jiyu feeling, she is tearfully apologizes to Jiyu. After the final battle between the spirit of Kita Retsusai as gigantic ice monster, Freesia have brief reunion with Jubei Yagyu, and he entrust Sai to taking care her in mortal world before his departure. As seen in epilogue, Freesia begin start her new normal life as normal school girl, completely reformed become a better person. Skill and Abilities Master of Swordsmanship : As the daughter of Yagyuu Jubei, Freesia have highly skilled on swordsman. It's proved that she is have this skill when she still young, she able use her basic swordsman-skill with a twig, which her father admit that he proud with her. When she don her spade-eyepatch,her skill increase more powerful and able defeat Kita Furo and Jiyuu as "Jubei Yagyu II". According Mikage, her swordsman-skill extremely dangerous, full of bloodlust, completely different from the true Jubei Yagyu skills. After she have short reunion with Jubei, he told to her the true meaning of "the way of swords" is come to from the heart, which making her able to use his main skill named "Yagyu Shigakeryu Mutodori", and many others in her redemption. Her swordsman skills may powerful and menacing, but Kita Retsusai claim that her skills is still weak compare to him. Freesia also can fused herself with Jiyuu, and becoming as the true Jubei Yagyu II when battle with Kita Retsusai spirit as ice giant demon in last episode. Superhuman Strength : Freesia also shown she have a superhuman strength both when she is transform and as regular person.It is shown on her flashback when she able flip Mr. Bear even she still a very young child. Zoolingualism and Multilingualism : As the additional of her battle skills, Freesia also has another skills on the language. Because she was born in Siberia/Russia, Freesia is able talk on Russian fluently and also have knowledge about Russian customs. Since she is raised by the animals in modern days, she also able to communicate with them. Quotes Trivia * There is speculated that she is adopted by Nanohana family in the end of the series * Freesia is the name of the flower which bloomed on Africa. Freesia in flower language have variety meaning including "friendship, innocence, thoughtfulness, perseverance and being high-spirited" which all the meaning is very fit to Freesia personality. * Since she freezes in iceberg when she still toddler, Freesia believe Jubei is die at Kita Retsusai hand in fact he dies at the Ryujouji clans at his old age. This why Freesia has no idea about Mikage (who previously work with Ryujouji clans), Shiro Ryujouji and Ayunosuke Odago (who is Koinosuke Odago daughter, and Koinosuke also one of Jubei students) * At her redemption, her battle uniform is changing a color become more bright. Gallery Youngfreesiachasejubei.png|Young Freesia chase her father and Trusia, her mother try to stop her Freesia2.png|Toddler Freesia freeze in iceberg freesiadeclare.png|Toddler Freesia declare herself as the new Jubei Yagyu freesiabirthday.png|Grow up Freesia celebrate her birthday Freesiafirsttimetransform.png|Freesia first transformation after she call her father spirit to bestow her his power Freesiachan.png|Freesia introduce herself to the other students JiyuuFreesiagroupiehug.png|Having groupies hug Freesiasmirk.jpg|Freesia evil smirk FreesiaJiyuu.png|Freesia hug her new friend, Jiyu Nanohana FreesiaYagyu.png|Freesia Yagyu, daughter of Jubei Yagyu and self-proclaimed the true "Jubei Yagyu II" Freesia questioning Jiyuu.png|Freesia threaten Jiyu Freesia about to attack.png|Freesia stop her attack after she see Jiyu revert to her normal form Freesia kick Kita.png|Freesia kick Furo Kita FreesiaSpadeeyepatch.jpg|Freesia revealing her true self and don her eyepatch to take Jiyu's lovely eyepatch freesiatransform.png|Freesia transformation FreesiaLyingtosai.png|Freesia lying to Sai that Jiyu hate him and calling him "fake" Fressiaevilsmile.png|Freesia evil smile, after she succeed manipulated Sai Freesiapreparetoattack.png|Freesia about to prepare attack Jiyu Jubeistopfreesia.png|Jiyu stop Freesia attack with her bare hand freesiacrying.png|Freesia crying JubeiFreesiaHug.png|Freesia and Jiyu another hug and reconcile their friendship Freesia offers.png|Freesia kindly offer Ayunosuke to return her spade eye patch to help Jiyu Jiyuufreesia.png|Jiyuu and Freesia working together to defeat Kita Retsusai spirit as ice-giant demon Category:Anime Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dissociative Category:Related to Hero Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Category:Amoral Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Misandrists Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Femme Fatale Category:One-Man Army Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers